Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled Neurogenesis, organized by Hongjun Song, Yukiko Gotoh, Yi Eve Sun and Gerd Kempermann. The meeting will be held in Santa Fe, New Mexico from February 3 - 8, 2013. Formation of the nervous system starts with neurogenesis from neural stem cells in the developing embryo and continues throughout life in discrete regions of the adult brain. Defects in the developing and adult neurogenesis have been implicated in various mental disorders and degenerative neurological diseases. In recent years, tremendous progress has been made in understanding the cellular and molecular mechanism regulating neurogenesis from neural stem cells/progenitors in the developing and adult brain. This meeting will gather an interdisciplinary group of scientists using various experimental model systems to highlight latest advances in the neurogenesis field, including understanding of novel genetic and epigenetic mechanisms regulating developing and adult neurogenesis, disease modeling using patient-derived induced pluripotent stem cells, and identification of potential functions of adult neurogenesis and its contribution to mental disorder and degenerative neurological disorders. Opportunities for interdisciplinary interactions will be significantly enhanced by the concurrent Keystone Symposia meeting on New Frontiers in Neurodegenerative Disease Research, which will share two plenary sessions with this meeting. In combination, these meetings will provide a platform for both speakers and participants to initiate extensive discussion and promote scientific collaborations on new directions.